One of These Mornings
by Madam Oz
Summary: While Sadiq is away on a visit to Egypt. His lover is brutaly attacked and raped. Heracles along with their unborn child are taken hostage, and threatened to be murdered unless Sadiq gives into there abducters demands. MPREG.ON HOLD.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is a few OC's scattered here and there.

**WARNINGS:** There will be **MPREG** in this story meaning that one of the **MALES **in my story is already or **WILL BECOME PREGNANT. **I am well aware that many people are uncomfortable with this type of story and therefore uncomfortable reading it. This is fair **WARNING** so that you can make the decision to **HIT THE BACK BUTTON **now instead of flaming me. I am perfectly aware that men can't get pregnant in the real world. That is why this is called **FANFICTION.** There is also **SLASH** of the M/M variety, and it takes place in a slightly **AU.**

Also: The first chapter of this fic contains an explicit rape scene. So if you are uncomfortable with this type of thing, then please **HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW.** And save us all a whole lot of trouble.

A/N: now that all of that is out of the way. I'd just like to say thank you so much for taking time out to read this (or skim through it like I often do with some stories). This is actually my first story, and I have to admit I am a bit anxious to hear what everyone thinks of it. If I get enough positive feedback I'll post the next chapter. k?

* * *

_One of these mornings  
It won't be very long  
They will look for me  
And I'll be gone.__  
**One of These Mornings **__-_Moby feat. Patti LaBelle_._

Quiet footsteps whispered through the Turkish castle. There was not a hint of confusion or miscalculation as he slipped through the maze of hallways and tunnels that led towards the Prince's chambers.

He opened the double doors cautiously, so as to not yet wake the slumbering prince, before quietly shutting them behind him.

His eyes surveyed the large room, not taking the time to admire the extravagant clash of colors and Turkish designs as he had seen it many times before. He felt that its beauty no longer held the same charm as it had many years ago. Not that he was ever allowed into the prince's room. No one was allowed to be alone with the prince, except for, perhaps, the king of course. Only few were known to be an exception. The king was, and has always been, quite protective of his young lover.

The room was similar in it's lush Turkish design to the rest of the castle, the only difference being a few touches of Grecian art and tall wooden shelves that were stacked to the brim with books of every kind. Not to mention all of the cats lying about. His attention was immediately drawn towards the centre of the room to the large bed. Or, more precisely, to what was lying _in_ the bed.

_'Mmmmh, there he is.' _the man thought hungrily, eyeing the young man on the bed for a few more moments before making any advances.

He began to approach the large bed cautiously, almost as if he were a tiger stalking its prey. He took small soundless steps, careful as to not step on any of the slumbering cats littered across the room, leaving not a trace of evidence in his wake.

He noticed a small bowl of what was likely massage oil being warmed under a heat lamp on the bedside table. He also noticed that the young Greek was as naked as a newborn, the fine silk sheets riding dangerously low on his hips. The man scoffed quietly.

_'Such whoreish behavior! Not only does the king have the audacity to bed such a wench, but to actually propose his hand in marriage! Bah!'_

Oh, but perhaps the biggest betrayal of all came a few weeks ago when the younger man had seduced the foolish king and used Grecian magic to impregnate himself.

_'Disgusting.'_

Still, there was no use in denying that the young Greek was beautiful, quite possibly the most exquisite creature in all the lands, even to the most biased of eyes. With his creamy olive toned skin that even now the man couldn't help but relish in how it somehow seemed to glow under the moonlight, lean and delicate body that accentuated beautifully with his slightly wider than normal hips, endearingly disheveled hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. Surely a prize fit for a king. He could think of no one in their right mind who would decline even a night in the king's bed.

_But that is not what a proper spouse __was!_

A _proper _spouse was meant to be pleasant to look at, but ultimately fade into the background. She was meant to be mild and quiet, giving her all to her husband and expecting nothing in return. She was not meant to be a sexual deviant. She was not meant to discuss political affairs with the king or any of the king's advisers, as if she were their equal! Nothing at all like the exotic and opinionated Greek.

When the man finally reached his destination, he couldn't help but smile eagerly at the sight before him. He slowly crawled onto the bed that rocked slightly under his weight, and shoved away the prince's beloved cats.

He noticed that many of them began mewling angrily at the intruder. Of course, this was all unknown to the prince.

He positioned himself behind the younger man, rubbing his calloused hands over the prince's smooth thighs all the way to his plump backside.

The man smiled to himself as he felt the prince begin to drift into consciousness.

"Mmmmmmh, Sadiq." the Greek purred sleepily under his "lovers" wandering hands. "You're home early."

The man didn't bother trying to mask his excitement, as he continued to inhale you young princes intoxicating scent, his hands shamelessly groping the other's tender and naked flesh.

Heracles chuckled softly, leaning eagerly into his 'lover's' soft caresses. It had been so long...

The prince shuddered as he felt a thick finger begin to probe his tight entrance.

"Love, the oil on the table..."

The younger man began to turn around, as quickly as his tired body would allow him, so that he could welcome his love home properly.

"I missed you so mu-."

The soft words of endearment died on the Greek's thin lips, as he realized that the man behind him was not his lover at all, but a man he had never seen in his life!

Heracles froze. _'Who the hell is this!?'_

A rush of pure panic coursed through the Greek's veins. The man did nothing but stare, his features dimmed only by the small light on the bedside table, but Heracles could still make out the small devious smile that outlined his face. Heracles had managed to find his voice, anger and fear somehow seeming to meld together.

"Just what do you think you're do-"

His word were once again cut off by the man slamming his lips against the prince's own, pinning his thin form against the wave of panic rushed through the young prince, this time much stronger as the man pinned his wrists above him, snatching the duvet from his form, revealing him completely nude.

Heracles began to scream, as surely there had to be a guard stationed outside of his door. His screams were cut short as the man tore a piece from the fine sheets, shoving it painfully into the prince's mouth, then tearing another piece and wrapping it around his head for good measure.

"Who are you?! " Heracles managed a muffled scream despite the other hand that was currently cutting off a large amount of his circulation, as well as the makeshift gag. He felt himself begin to go lightheaded before the man shook him from his daze.

The man didn't answer, instead beginning to unbuckle his pants, pulling his already hardened flesh from its confines.

Heracles' eyes widened in horror, as he began to thrash about in the unknown man's grasp. He was desperate to escape, but the death grip the man had on his wrist made this impossible. The man began to use his other hand to spread the Greek's creamy thighs wide open.

A harsh slap was delivered directly to the prince's face for his resistance. A bruise began forming on his cheek almost immediately. Heracles began to whimper uncontrollably as he felt the man position himself.

_Oh Gods!! Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq.'_ His lover's name was like a mantra he chanted over and over again in his head.

The man slammed into the prince's unprepared body. Had it not been for the gag a shrill scream of pure agony would have ripped its way from the Greek's throat, as the man continued without hesitation.

"Look at _me, _you whore!" the man growled savagely, gripping the smaller man once again by the neck, snapping it in his direction so that Heracles could look dead in the eyes of his attacker.

Heracles' eyes widened in realization. This wasn't just any man. This was one of the guards!

The man met the young prince's terrified eyes with his own piercing stare, licking his chapped lips ever so slightly at the satisfaction of finally being able to pound into the other's tight heat.

"Yea, that's right." He moaned in a tone so vulgar it should be considered illegal, all while continuing to thrust wildly into the lean body beneath him. "You know who I am, don'tcha?"

A broken sob managed to escape the younger man's lips.

Not feeling satisfied at not being answered, the man gave a particularly rough thrust, causing the bed to begin rocking violently under his ministrations.

"I said, don'tcha?!"

The younger man groaned in agony. He had not been taken in weeks, not since his lover had left on his trip to Egypt.

"Y-you're a g-guard!" the young prince choked, his voice still muffled by the gag. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"That's right." the man whispered clearly.

Heracles couldn't believe his ears! He didn't know many of the castle guards personally, but he still trusted them! So did Sadiq. They had all showed him nothing but kindness from the day he had arrived here. His heart tugged painfully in his chest at this betrayal.

"I said look at _me, _dammit!" The man screeched. His rage and lust fueled voice resounded fiercely throughout the lush bedroom when the smaller man had closed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to escape the agony coursing through him.

The attacker's eyes glimmered in grim satisfaction as real tears began to fall from the prince's pitiful gaze.

"You deserve this, you know!" He whispered harshly in the Greek's ears, whose pained sobs were steadily getting louder and louder with each thrust.

"The way you flaunt yourself about the castle like a common whore!" A terrifying glint shone in his eye. "So why shouldn't you be _fucked _like one?"

With that the man set a maddening pace, fucking the younger man with all the strength he could muster. He smiled as he felt blood oozing down the young prince's leg, staining the clean sheets, and hearing the Greek's howls of pain through the gag. It was such a wonderful feeling.

Suddenly the man felt his "lover" go limp beneath him. The shrieks of agony had ceased, as well as any form of resistance from the young prince.

The man chuckled to himself, and since he no longer had to worry about the young prince trying to fight him off, he released the cruel grip he had on the Greek's now bruised wrists. They remained intertwined awkwardly above his head, and his face contorted in silent agony as well as the sticky remnants of tears drying on his face.

The man took time to admire the younger man. He kissed the prince's lips gently, relishing in how soft and warm they still were, before continuing with his previous movements. All traces of tenderness faded once more as both of his hands gripped the other's hips tightly, pounding harshly into the smaller man's now unconscious body. The man groaned loudly, feeling himself inching closer and closer to the brink, as he pounded relentlessly into the smaller body beneath him.

There was no longer any time to waste. The king would be arriving home by morning, and directly to his lover's bed chambers, no doubt. The last thing he needed was for the king to find his beloved battered and bleeding under one of his supposedly trusted guards. No doubt that the king would go into a blind rage and have him exiled... or worse.

The man gulped slightly, despite the euphoric sensation pulsing through him. He had to get out of here, and quick. His life depended on it.

The man threw his head back, his climax washing over him like a thousand tidal waves. He rode out his orgasm quickly, no time to linger on at the bliss coursing through him. He immediately began to gather himself. That treat had indeed wasted a bit of time, and time was certainly not something to be taken lightly, especially not when the distinct call of roosters began to hum quietly from the town below. He wiped himself clean with the silken duvet, letting his seed and a heavy stream of blood drip from inside of the still unconscious prince. A swell of pride welled up inside him at the sight. Only one other man could truthfully say that they had felt the velvet tightness of the Greek.

The call of yet another rooster shook him from his daze, as he gathered the younger man in his arms, draping a thin sheet half heartedly around his waist. In his haste, the guard accidentally spilled the massage oil to the floor, shattering the small bowl into pieces. The man continued onto his path to the door and out of the castle, the prince thrown casually over his shoulder, confident that the least of the king's worries would be because of a piece of shattered china.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter II

_Heracles __la__ys__ sprawled on his side, completely nude atop the crimson sheets. His body __is__ lathered in the finest oils. His tanned skin __accentuates __the sharp contrast between himself and the soft duvet below him. His attention is immediately brought towards the door that has just opened before him. A look of pure desire pulses through the Greek__ as __you__ shut__ the large double doors behind __yourself__._

_'My love!' He cries. 'You have finally returned to me!'_

_You waste no time in proper greetings as you sprint towards the bed and __to his side, claiming his supple lips as your own__, k__issin__g__ them u__ntil they are slick and swollen_ _as his fingers curl themselves tightly in your hair. When you two finally break apart__, he __is __completely out of breath, __as the room begins to rise in such intimate heat._

_'Sadiq__…_ _' He whispers, his warm breath cascading sensually up you__r neck and into the shell of your ear__, m__akin__g __sure to tease that tender spot with his tongue._

_He __lies_ _on his back, spreading his lon__g legs shamelessly, revealing a certain part of his body that you have been craving for weeks. The Greek's breath hitches in his throat, as his hands begin to caress himself, anxious for you to begin your heated ritual. He beckons you closer to him, curli__n__g his index finger in your direction, moaning softly as his other hand gently teases his hardened nipple._

_You take time to admire the sinfully beautiful sight before you, practically inhaling the scent of his arousal._

_'Please__, __Sadiq!' He groans urg__ently at yo__ur hesitation. '__Please don't make me wait any longer!' _

_Such desperation. __Th__ere__ is no possible way you can refuse him._

_You bend down__, __quickly lavishing his long swan like neck in __kisses, as his body arches below you__, h__is_ _scent driving you insane. You __have __to have him __NOW__. You begin to disrobe yourself__hastily__, s__tarting_ _with your pants, desperate to free your arous__al from its confines__. __Heracles__'__nimble fingers work on your robes, sliding the thick fabric from your broad shoulders. Before long you are standing completely nude before him. The younger man moans softly at the sight of your muscled __torso and thick leaking cock, opening his legs even wider for you. _

_Licking your lips slowly you climb into the bed hovering over the younger man, like a hungry animal. In some ways that's exactly what you were._

_Groaning softly__,__ you position the ti__p of your cock in between his wide hips, eager to finally be enclosed within his tight heat again. You push in __quickly__; __his opening had been soaked with oil prior to your arrival__,__ making your coupling all the more satisfying._

_'Oh, Sadiq.' He moans hungrily as you begin to rock into him with a steady deep rhythm. Weeks of pent up sexual energy explode in a fiery passion as you hold him down by his upper arms and proceed to slam your body into his. _

_'Oh__,__ Gods!' He moans__, __h__is head thrown back in pleasure__ as his body __begins __to thrash about madly beneath you. After you've releas__ed the grip you had on his arms__, his__ hands begin to make their way up your body, lingering on the rippling __muscles of your chest and torso before clasping his fingers in your hair. __He pulls __yo__u down to his lips, kissing you sloppily, as both of your bodies began to hit the brink._

_'M__mmmh__, __yes!'_

_Oh yes, you were both almost there. _

_Heracles'_ _eyes widen suddenly before they roll into the back of his head. His body tenses. He i__s there._

_He cries out._

_'Sadiq!'_

_---_

"SADIQ!!!"

"Huh?"

The quiet rumbling of the Turkish carriage as it rolls steadily across the dirt road was all that was heard for a few seconds before Gupta chuckled heartily at his old friend.

"I said, I'm really looking forward to seeing Heracles again. It's been far too long." He repeated, a hint of laughter still lingering in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing him as well." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, honestly." The Egyptian exclaimed testily. "It's been a mere 2 months since you've last been in his bed. Surely you can contain yourself long enough so that I am able to greet him!"

"The true words of someone who has never experienced the pleasures of flesh." Sadiq countered quickly.

A deep, nearly invisible flush spread across the Egyptian's tanned face as he turned quickly away from the Turk's smug grin, staring absentmindedly out of the window, refusing to dignify the man's comment with a response.

"Oh, lighten up, wouldya. I was merely jesting." Sadiq chuckled at his friend's embarrassment.

"There is _nothing _wrong with self preservation." The Egyptian sighed after a long silence, his face still intently focused on what was outside the window. He watched nothing in particular as the scenery changed with the moderate speed of the carriage.

"Of course there isn't." The king replied, half heartedly, not really listening to the younger man, images of his own lover's panting and flushed body laying beneath him still lingering fresh in his mind.

They rode in an argumentative yet comfortable silence for a few moments, each lost within their own thoughts.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Gupta interrupted the silence suddenly. "Heracles I mean, being with child and all."

At the mention of his unborn child, Sadiq's face immediately lit up.

The prince had been blessed by Hermaphroditus as an infant,(1) making him just as fertile as a woman. The news of his conception had been announced a few days prior to Sadiq's leave for Egypt, and he had made damn sure that the entire kingdom knew of it. Quite a bit of pressure had been put on him in the months leading up to this. The kingdom needed an heir, something his lover surely couldn't give them. Some of his advisors had tried to convince him to marry a woman just to conceive a child, and keep Heracles as a lover. Plenty of men high in power kept a mistress to warm their beds; many of those men had chosen to marry out of duty, not love. Of course he had bluntly refused to marry and sire a child with anyone other than Heracles. Naturally, this created a huge uproar.

Although it pained Sadiq to leave his love all alone in his state, Heavens knows all he wanted to do was stay in bed all day with his beloved and bask in the knowledge that there was life growing between them, but alas, he couldn't just stop being king every time a personal issue arose in his home. So he ventured off to the desert land, leaving his lover behind.

"Yes, yes, it truly is wonderful." Sadiq finally replied, adoration for the younger man lacing his every word.

"When is the child expected again?" Gupta asked, curiosity getting the best of him as he finally tore his eyes away from the window, not bothering to mask his delight at the idea of Sadiq and his best friend (practically brother) creating a new life together.

"Never knew you were much of a baby person." Sadiq mocked lightly, much to the other man's displeasure.

"But to answer your question. Our child should arrive by the dawn of the new year." A small smile lingered on the king's face at the thought of his lover heavily pregnant with his child and the thought of finally being able to hold his newborn in his arms for the first time.

"It's too bad our child will miss the Yule Celebrations.(2)" Sadiq mused absentmindedly, still lost in his thoughts.

"Well, if this child is anything like Heracles claims you to be, it will come _much _earlier than desired."

"You little shit!"

Gupta could not contain his laughter at Sadiq's reaction. It amused him to no end that the mighty king of the vast and beautiful Turkish lands could produce such a strong reaction by a mere flick to his manhood. Heracles really did have this man wrapped around his little finger.

"Oh lighten up, wouldya, I was merely _jesting_." Gupta replied mockingly, using the king's own words against him.

"Ya see! This is exactly why I hate kids!" Sadiq whispered loudly.

"Oh, be silent, Sadiq! It's not like we're actually children anymore,"referring to himself and Heracles. "Besides I'm just making sure you are _up to par _with your husband-ly duties."

"I assure you I preform my husband-ly duties, admirably!"

"I'm sure you do." Gupta replied. He was pretty sure the other members of the king's court who had accompanied him to Egypt were all snickering at the king's outburst in the compartment next to them, one of the many things that made riling up the king so much fun.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny!" Sadiq practically screamed when he too began to hear the light laughter coming from behind them.

Heracles would definitely not be happy to find out his lover has been gabbing off at the mouth about their sex life again, but then again there are just some things you can't change. Sadiq's mouth just happened to be one of them.

"Here we are, my Liege." The carriage driver exclaimed clearly, a slight grin on his face, as the carriage came to a complete halt in front of the large castle gates.

Sadiq smiled brightly, ecstatic that he would soon be able to hold his lover in his arms again after their time apart.

_to be continued..._**

* * *

**

_(2) Yule or Yule-tide is a winter festival that is the equivalent of the Christian festival of Christmas. The festival is celebrated from late December to early January._

_(1)OK so basically my reasoning as to why Heracles has the ability to bear children is because when he was born many of the Grecian Gods had given/blessed him with gifts. Aphrodite had blessed him with the gift of great male beauty. Athena had blessed him with the gift of great knowledge. Hermes had blessed him with good fortune and Hermaphroditus had blessed him with the gift of fertility._

_..._

_That's about as deep as I'm going with this. If you have any other questions about it, just use your imagination._


	3. Chapter III

When Heracles finally regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that it was completely quiet. Not the usual calming silence that always seemed to linger around the kingdom, or even the blissful serenity of his bed chambers. No, this silence was not serene, or blissful, or calming in any way. In fact, this silence was eerie, alarming even. It the type of silence that let you know somewhere danger was lurking in it's mists.

Heracles felt a harsh shiver run down his spine, not just from the terror racking it's way through his entire body, but also from the freezing temperature that was almost numbing. Their was nothing covering the young Greek's body except for a thin sheet, that could easily be identified as the royal silks from the prince's bed chambers, draped carelessly over him, although it was beautiful in design the fine silks were defiantly not enough to keep him warm.

The prince moved his arms in a blind attempt to shield his freezing body from the cold damp air surrounding him, but this simple action was painfully denied as Heracles felt the shackles that were connected to the wall behind him tighten around his already bruised wrists.

Heracles gasped.

The prince's limbs throbbed terribly, as he tried in vain to find another way to hold them, without causing too much pain to himself. The iron grips dug deeper and deeper into his tender flesh with each push and pull of resistance, nearly causing a fresh set of tears to fall over his eyes. After a few more tries Heracles stopped struggling, deeming his actions useless. Still, even the intense pain around his wrists was nothing compared to the pain he felt in between his legs. His lower body burned like acid, and the hard ground below him didn't help his aching body in the least.

He also noticed that the same shackles that were around his wrists and connected to the wall behind him, were also around his ankles, preventing any further movement. They had yet to chafe therefore they were causing him no physical pain, but the feeling of being completely trapped was more than enough to accommodate for any pain he had yet to experience.

The prince's heart ached for his beloved fiance and for the life of his child, surely his baby could not survive under these conditions, and even if the baby did make it, surely it would be born frail and sickly.

Heracles felt more tears threaten to spill from his eyes as he shook his head trying to clear his mind, determined not to think of such a horrid things. The need to clutch his stomach and sooth the nearly invisible bump was unbearable.

He had no idea where he was, and the memories of last night and who had brought him to this horrible place weighed heavily on his hazy mind. Also the thought of his lover coming home to find their home empty sickened him.

The sound of footsteps quickly brought him back to reality.

They were faint and few in number, but were gaining volume with each passing second. Their was no mistaking that someone was getting closer, and by the sound of urgency in their footsteps they were heading towards him. Heracles held his breath in his chest as the heard the footsteps stop.

The door that was positioned at the top of the stairwell opened suddenly, causing a bright strip of light to come flooding into the room. Heracles' eyes narrowed painfully as he turned away from the bright light that had filtered into the room by the open door.

Heracles slammed his eyes shut, not sure that he could look into the eyes of his abductors.

The stairwell creaked noisily as each person came from above him.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join us." The prince heard a sultry voice purr, as bile began to rise in his throat.

When Heracles had gathered enough inner strength to open his eyes he was met with the sight five people. Their was the guard, the man that brought his to his terrible place, of course, their were also two blond women one that looked to be about Heracles' age, the other seemed to be middle aged, also their were two other men. Both looked abit older than Heracles, possibly in their mid-twenties. Most of their features were dimmed by the darkness, but the young Greek could detect a hint of family resemblance.

"Good Morning, beautiful." The guard stepped forward smiled smugly.

"You!" Heracles demanded. All of his fear and agony melting away into a boiling pit of rage. He hated this man.

"Me." The guard shrugged, showing not a sign of remorse for his actions.

"Sadiq will have your head for this!" The prince screamed, his voice still abit hoarse from the night before.

"Why you little bitc-"

"Calm down, we're not going to kill you." The young woman interfered, stepping forward, and past her father.

She walked closer to Heracles, taking a good long look at the man below her, as a strong sense of superiority passed through her as she squatted down next to him so that they were at eye level. The blond woman cupped his chin in between her long fingernails scratching his skin lightly.

"Not yet any way." She finished half heartily as she spotted the engagement ring gripped snugly around his finger. Her eyes widened. It was beautiful, more beautiful than any piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes on, not that her eyes had ever laid eyes on much jewelry. She quickly snatched the ring from the young Greek's finger, exterminating the jewel closely before laughing out loud.

"Mummy, mummy do you see this!" She called to the blond woman closest to the staircase, who up to this point had refused to look at Heracles. Their eyes met briefly and he could have sworn he saw a hint of sympathy in the elder woman's eyes.

"Y-yes Suzan darling, it's absolutely gorgeous, just like you." she replied.

'Suzan' began trying on the ring on each of her fingers to see which one fit the best; giggling obviously delighted at the praise.

"What about you daddy?" She called modeling the ring that now adorned her left index finger for her father.

"Only the best for you my dear. It's yours now." The guard replied sincerely.

_'Hers!?' _Heracles panicked. She couldn't have that!? That was his engagement ring!?

"No! Come back!" Heracles called as they all began to climb the rickety stairwell that creaked noisily under all of their weight. None of them bothered to turn around or even acknowledge the fact that the Greek had screamed for their attention.

They had all exited the room one by one without any trace of emotion leaving the young woman and the prince behind.

She turned around impatiently at the top of the stairwell when her family disappeared into the brightness of the next room. Crossing her arms and tapping his feet noisily against the wooden stairwell.

"Well, what is it?!" She barked.

"P-please! My ring! Please give me back my ring!" Heracles choked.

"What? You mean this?" She asked mockingly, holding her hand up so that Heracles could see his engagement ring now adorning her bony finger.

Heracles dared not to say another word, fearful that the woman would dispose of it.

The woman laughed sadistically, as the Greek felt his heart sink into the deepest pits of his stomach.　

"You heard daddy, it's mine now!" With that she slammed the door behind her. Once again engulfing Heracles in absolute darkness.

_To be continued..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_EDIT: you know what. you're right. reviews arn't everything. truth is, I know a few key points of this stoyline, but I have no idea how to sting them all together. If anyone has any Ideas please PM/email me. Ill update when I can think of something.._**


End file.
